mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
RoySquadRocks
RoySquadRocks is a M.U.G.E.N author. He rose to fame through the release of his Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix, Jr. characters, which were both highly anticipated characters due to the film's popularity at the time. His characters are usually very cheap, but not considered as cheap as Rare Akuma's level. His cheapness consists of infinites, unbalanced attacks with those doing a lot of damage usually is fullscreen and can be spammed and the others cannot and do less damage. Creations 'Characters' *Robo (Bonanza Bros.) *Mobo (Bonanza Bros.) *ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) *Earl (ToeJam & Earl) *Fygar (Dig-Dug) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Shantae (Shantae) *Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Princess (Magical Pop'n) *Family Dog (Family Dog) *Wanda (Mario & Wario) *Tin Star (Tin Star) *Monday (Original) *Wild Woody (Wild Woody) *Atari Dragon (Adventure) *Porygon-Z (Pokémon) 'Stages' '1.0 Stages' *Badville (Bonanza Bros.) *Millionaire's Mansion (Bonanza Bros.) *Casino (Bonanza Bros.) *The Mint (Bonanza Bros.) *Funky Forest (ToeJam & Earl) *Funkotron (ToeJam & Earl) *Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sugar Rush Speedway (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pac-City (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) *Pac-Valley (Pac-Man World 2) *Train Track (Green Eggs and Ham) *Thneed Factory (The Lorax) *Wubb Club (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Wubb Club Corridor (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Madotsuki's Big Balcony (Yume Nikki) *Ashley's Mansion (WarioWare) *Living Books *The Kitchen (Simon's Cat) *Shell Shock (Cool Spot) *7 Up Bottle (Cool Spot) *Wading Around (Cool Spot) *Toying Around (Cool Spot) *Loco Motive (Cool Spot) *The Sewer (Boogerman) *Boogerville (Boogerman) *Scuttle Town (Shantae) *Arlesburgh Station (Thomas & Friends) *Tidmouth Sheds (Thomas & Friends) *Vcarstown (Thomas & Friends) *East Driftwood (Tin Star) *East Driftwood Saloon (Tin Star) *The Binford Living Room (Family Dog) *Club Penguin Island (Club Penguin) *Berlin Street (Bunker Kombat) *Inside the Bunker (Bunker Kombat) *Extra Level (Mario & Wario) *Fire Cave (Mario & Wario) *Lakeside (Mario & Wario) *Water World (Mario & Wario) '1.1 Stages' *Toying Around 1.1 (Cool Spot) *East Driftwood 1.1 (Tin Star) *Scuttle Town 1.1 (Shantae) W.I.P. 'Characters' *Shanghai Doll (Touhou Project) 'Stages' *P.S 38 (Big Nate) *Fabric Box (Cut the Rope) *The Pig Bang (Angry Birds Space) *Cold Cuts (Angry Birds Space) *Stage 2 (Magical Pop'n) *Plaleaf (Fantasy Zone) *Tabas (Fantasy Zone) *La Dune (Fantasy Zone) *Polaria (Fantasy Zone) *Mockstar (Fantasy Zone) *East Driftwood Desert (Tin Star) *Downtown Performance (Tempo) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Ashley (WarioWare) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Yomika (Dream Graffiti) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Fred the Spanyard (Neglected Mario Characters) *Dr. Donez (Neglected Mario Characters) *Bill the Extra Guy (Neglected Mario Characters) *Curly (The Three Stooges) *Moe (The Three Stooges) *Larry (The Three Stooges) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Q*bert (Q*bert) *The Noid (Domino's Pizza) (Requested by Wlanman) *Cursed Sparkle (The Evil/Dark version of Twilight Sparkle) (My Little Pony) *Eric the Circle (Eric the Circle series) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) *Kirby (Kirby) 'Edits' *Cool Spot (7 Up) Cancelled W.I.Ps *Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) *Sabitsuki (.flow) *Widget (Widget the World Watcher) External links *RoySquadRocks - YouTube *RoySquadRocks on deviantART *RoySquadRocks on Mugen Guild Category:Creators Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantART Users Category:The_Mugen_Fighters_Guild_Users Category:Articles with missing Images